Without You
by bloomgirl
Summary: Post Telling: Sydney finds Sark and the unravel the past two years. Eventually, Sydney must fulfill the prophecy Rambaldi wrote years ago. S/S, 1 chapter piece.


It's like yesterday  
I didn't even know your name  
Now today  
You're always on my mind  
I never could have predicted that I feel this way  
You're beautiful surprise  
Intoxicated every time I hear your voice  
You've got me on a natural high  
It's almost like I didn't even have a choice  
You're beautiful surprise  
  
Whatever it is you came to teach me  
I am here to learn it cause  
I believe that we're written in the stars  
I don't know the future hopes  
But I'm living in the moment  
And I'm thankful for the man that you are, you are, you are  
You are everything I ask for in my prayers  
So I know my angels brought you to my life  
Your energy is healing to my soul  
You're beautiful surprise  
You're inspiration to my life  
You're the reason why I smile  
You're beautiful surprise

-Beautiful Surprise India.Arie 

I fell for him. I was stupid enough to fall for him, and I did. Not only did I fall for him, but I also fell in love with him.

But, tell me honestly, who couldn't fall for those crystal blue eyes that always reminded me of the ocean. Not like the ocean in California that's been polluted for years, but the sea in the Caribbean where every shade of blue is evident. Where the azures and the indigos melt into each other. They could pierce through you like icy stakes or they could melt you into a puddle; make you do whatever he wanted you to.

He was beautiful. God was he beautiful. That cute, curly blonde hair, and tall, lean body. And what he did for a black Armani suit, or a T-shirt and faded jeans for that matter. Or a pair of boxers… damn it, even it nothing at all, but we won't go there.

And yeah he was an arrogant, cocky bastard, but God knows I loved him anyways. He wasn't always like that with me though. He let me see past that badass façade. Sark was never much into talking about his family, as Irina was basically the only mother he had ever known. And ironically, the mother I never knew. But he'd stay up with me for hours holding me as I cried about my family, or what I had done to my friends. About how I missed Danny, or Noah, or Francie. How I had brought Will into this life of espionage unwillingly. 

It all started in Hong Kong. After finding out the horrible news about Vaughn's marriage, something told me to go to London. So I followed my feet there, and to his apartment. I didn't know who or what I was looking for but I went anyways. When he opened the door it was a surprise. I was thinking, _I came here… to see Sark?_

He set down the gun at his side and kissed me and told me he had missed me. I didn't understand. Anything from the previous two years were completely blank. I came in and he ran a hot bath for me. I got in and let the warm water penetrate the numbness of my body, and I let him penetrate the numbness of my heart. 

In the next couple of days, he told me all that had happened in those two years. I was kidnapped by Irina to work for her. She somehow brainwashed me and turned me against the CIA. My first assignment: be in charge of retrieving Sark from their custody.  I, of course, was not supposed to go in after him myself. I sort of, "pulled an Irina" and let other people do my dirty work. After that is supposedly where Sark and I began our relationship. For those two years we went on every mission together. He told me how well we work with each other, how well we connected—on the field and off.

He held my hand and told me when we first made love, when he told me he loved me. "We even swore we wouldn't tell each other that in the beginning, but I broke first. You were always stronger than me at those kind of games." 

Then his face turned serious, and he took my hand and placed it on his chest. "I still love you Sydney. With everything in me." I looked at him and smiled, and tried to have at least some control of the waterfall of tears that were cascading from my eyes. I couldn't tell him I loved him, cause I didn't know. For all I knew, what he was telling me was all a lie.

So, from there, we started over. I called the CIA and told them I needed time; I didn't mean it though. I was never going back. We moved to Bali on the Sanur beach. 10 minutes from where we first met, Denpensar.  We fell into the culture, became friends with the natives, and learned their language.

Two years passed like this. Life was heavenly. Of course we fought, didn't we always? He's Sark, that's just going to happen in a relationship with him. But we always made up, and always got past our differences.

But then Irina came, and it all changed again. I yelled and cursed at Sark, asking him how he could tell her where we were. I called him every horrible name I could think of. He swore to me he didn't tell her. His voice became raspy as he pleaded with me to believe him.

I wasn't sure if I should or not, but Irina told me he didn't betray me. "I can find out anything I want, Sydney," she said. 

She told me it was time; that I had to fulfill the prophecy. That I had to stop Sloane very soon, or it'd be too late. I wanted to say no, but all I could think of was the people that would suffer because of him, and because of me if I didn't stop him.

So I agreed.

We flew to Mt. Subasio, where Sloane was currently residing. The man took this Rambaldi shit too seriously.

We fought guard after guard; they seem to just keep on coming; more and more of them. Then we finally reached him.

"Sydney," he said in that fatherly tone. Oh how I wanted to kill him; a slow painful death. "It's been a long time. I had a feeling you'd come." I had no idea if I was supposed to shoot him, destroy whatever Rambaldi creation was is in his hands, or both. 

But I did know one thing, if I wanted to save the lives of the people in this world; I had to give up my own. 

"I've stolen intel from Sloane's systems. The only way it can be stopped Sydney, is if you give up your life." My mother's words from the plane rang through my ears as I stood before the vile creature. 

"Bullshit Irina. Sydney does _not_ have to die for this to be ended." Sark cut in, standing over my mother. "_I'll_ die if I have to, but Sydney does n—"

"Yes she does Sark." She looked down. "She does. She's the one in the prophecy. As much as you hate it, as much as I hate it, it's the only way it'll work." She looked back up and a single, solitary tear fell down her face.

I ran to the back compartment of the plane and Sark followed me. I tried to shut the door on him, but he was always stronger than me.

"Sydney." He whispered, as I spun around so I wouldn't have to face him. "Sydney." He came closer and rubbed my arms gently with his hands. "We'll find a way to make it work. We'll find a way Sydney, I promise. I promise because… I can't lose you."

I turned in his arms and let him wipes the tears from my eyes. He kissed me sweetly and passionately, and then whispered in my ear, "I'll do whatever I can."

The sudden grasp of guards' hands on me shook me out of the thoughts of his words and his touch. My mother and my beloved were being hauled away. I was then knocked painfully on the head with, what I guess, was the butt of a gun. Then darkness crept in and overtook me.

The next thing I remember was waking up with the feeling of bitter cold stone beneath me. Soon afterwards, the enemy walked in. "Sydney, it's so nice of you to grace us with your presence."

I spat on him. "You dirty bastard."

"Now, now Sydney." He said, kneeling down and touching my neck. "No need for such profanity."

"Go to hell."

"I won't have to worry about that, for you are about to help me obtain immortality. You see, my dear, you're not only the only person who can stop me from continuing my plan, but you're the only person who can help me as well.

"Irina has told you that in order to stop me, you must give your life. That was what I had originally intended for you to believe. But ideas change.

"Your death will give me life, and give me the power to control the device. I was going to let your… entourage do it for me, by making them believe that was what was needed to stop me. But if I do it myself, I know it will be done right.

"It is said, that no two people share the same DNA, but Lennox's and Calfo's doubles proved that theory wrong. Your DNA, your organs, your appearance, your _everything_ matches that of Alessandra Cellini, Milo Rambaldi's beloved.

"She died for him, just like you must die for me."

I did not look at him at all as he told his story, but I did listen intensively. 

I was going to die.

Not that my life had ever been that great in the first place. All I could think about was Sark. What would Sloane to do him after I was gone and he had control over… he never did say what the device was, or what it would do.

And here I am, left alone to think about… whatever the hell I want to the night before I'm executed. I'm trying to place every good memory in my head as possible.

When Mom would drop me off at piano lessons.

My last Christmas with both my parents.

The day I met Will. Francie. Danny. Vaughn.

Sark.

I swore after Vaughn, I'd never fall in love again, but I did. And maybe it wasn't with the most perfect person, but he's perfect for me.

Whatever place in the afterlife I end up: Heaven, Hell, or neither, I can't bear to spend it without him.

I have to get out of here. I have to stop Sloane. To not only save the world, but to be with my beloved.


End file.
